


the one with the tattoo

by gothyringwald



Series: state of the heart (harringrove tumblr fic) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Making Up, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: During an argument, with emotions running high, Steve lets slip that he thinks Billy isn't as committed to their relationship as he is. Hurt by the confession, Billy storms out. When he passes a tattoo parlour he decides to show Steve just how committed he is.(Originally posted on tumblr under the title 'wrote your name on my heart' but has been expanded ever so slightly for AO3).





	the one with the tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr. I've tidied it up a little and added a few things in so this isn't exactly the same as that version. It's really close, though. You can find the [original version here](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/171294672430/wrote-your-name-on-my-heart) and [an edit for this version here](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/172841417025/the-one-with-the-tattoo-during-an-argument-with).
> 
> Shout out to [manskinpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskinpants) for helping me pick out a new title and for helping me decide to do the edit in colour instead of black and white.

The needle buzzes as it moves under Billy's skin. It vibrates through him, almost tickling at times, but the pain overrides it. It's sharp, and deep, and he’s glad every time the tattooist stops to wipe away blood and ink. Billy takes deep breaths, tries to work through it, relax into it, the way he used to when pain was something he experienced all too often. But this is a different kind of pain and it will be worth it, he hopes, for the look on Steve’s face, later. 

And it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as the memory of his argument with Steve, the heated words they threw at each other, the sound of the door slamming behind Billy as he stormed out. How could Steve even think...after all this time how could he still doubt Billy's feelings? Billy grits his teeth and stares at an illustration of a topless mermaid, winking at him, from the flash on the opposite wall. It's like she knows something Billy doesn't. He hopes it's something good.

When he had left their apartment, he just walked and walked and walked, until his legs and his lungs ached. But that didn’t calm him down, so he found himself in a bar, knocking back one shot after another. He’d got drunk enough that, when he passed the tattoo parlour, it’s blinking neon sign like a beacon, he didn’t spare a second thought about going in. Shuffling to the counter where a slim man in his 40s—covered head to toe in ink, grey hair slicked back, dark moustache waxed to perfection—waited with a twinkle in his green eyes. Billy pointed at a red heart with a banner across it and said ‘that one’.

The man had merely raised a brow when he asked what name Billy wanted, and he'd said ‘Steve’, then ushered him into a chair and set to work, etching the heart and Steve’s name into his deltoid.  
Billy figured the guy just assumed Steve is his son or brother or something. But, when Billy is on his way out an hour later, the man says, ‘Hope your boyfriend appreciates it,’ with a wink. Billy is so stunned he doesn’t even think to deny it, just murmurs ‘thanks’, cheeks as hot as his arm, and stumbles back out into the warm, night air.

__

‘You’ve decided to come home, then,’ Steve says, all casual, as though he isn’t sitting up waiting for Billy, three empty cola cans on the table in front of him, ashtray brimming. The smell of cigarettes hangs thick in the air, stifling after Billy's long walk home.

Steve's knee bounces, he looks wrung out, and Billy feels a shadow of guilt through the lingering alcohol, the throb in his arm. He stays silent, though, hands in the pockets of his torn jeans.

The light flickers overhead. Billy should really talk to their landlord about that, he thinks, or fix it himself. Steve’s gaze finally moves from Billy's face, down to his arm, all bandaged up. ‘What’s that? Did you hurt yourself?’ he asks, coming over to Billy, voice laced with both concern and irritation.

‘It’s a surprise,’ Billy says. His arm feels hot, a little sore, but it’s not as bad as he thought it would be. Just an ache in his muscles similar to after he’s pushed himself lifting weights.

Steve’s eyes widen. He sounds wary when he says, ‘What do you mean 'a surprise'?’

Billy was going to wait until morning to show Steve but he hates that worried crease in Steve’s brow. So he rips the bandage off with a wince. Steve gasps.

‘Holy shit.’ Steve grabs Billy’s arm—it throbs again, at the movement—turns it toward the light. He presses his lips together. ‘Does this have anything to do with our argument, by any chance?’

‘You mean the one where you said I wasn’t committed?’

‘Billy, I…’ Steve drops Billy’s arm and runs a hand through his hair. ‘I was angry. I didn’t mean it…’

‘Yeah, you did.’

Steve flushes then, and looks away. He rubs the back of his neck. ‘I’m sorry.’ He sighs and looks back at the tattoo. ‘Jesus Christ. That’s my name.’

‘Yeah.’

‘On your arm.’

‘Uh-huh.’

‘Jesus. You’re stuck with this, you know,’ Steve says, lips quirking, now. ‘Forever.’

‘Yeah, well, you’re stuck with  _me_ , forever.’

Steve smiles properly, then. Gets that goofy, pleased look he does sometimes. Billy loves that look. ‘Fucking hell, Billy,’ Steve says, all fond exasperation. ‘Only you would do something romantic out of spite.’

Billy grins, but then it wavers. He bites his nails. ‘So. You like it, then?’

Steve sighs. ‘Yeah, I do.’ He kisses the corner of Billy’s mouth. ‘It’s kinda hot, actually.’ He mouths along Billy’s neck. Billy tilts his head to the side giving Steve better access. Steve murmurs, ‘Like you belong to me,’ against his pulse.

Billy shivers, humming. ‘So when are you gonna get yours?’ he asks, as Steve moves up to kiss his jaw.

Steve pulls back, eyes wide. He waves his hands. ‘Oh, no. No. I love you, but not to the point of self mutilation.’

‘It’s art, babe.’

‘OK,’ Steve says, rolling his eyes. He leans his forehead against Billy’s, wraps a hand around the back of his neck. ‘How about we get you and your  _art_  to bed.’

Billy nods, nose brushing against Steve’s. He hadn't realised until now, but he's exhausted, deep down to his bones. ‘Sounds good.’ He kisses Steve again for good measure. 

Steve makes a happy noise at the back of his throat and takes Billy's hand.

As they make their way to their room, Steve smirks and says, ‘You know, if you do this every time we have an argument, you’re gonna be covered within a year.’

Billy forgets about the pain and exhaustion for a moment and tackles Steve to the bed, kissing him until they’re both breathless. 'You are so lucky I love you,' he says. 

Steve looks up at him, brushing Billy's hair behind his ear, and just says, 'I know.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm low-key obsessed with giving Billy tattoos. 
> 
> If you're into reblogging things, I [made a little edit for this fic](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/172841417025/the-one-with-the-tattoo-during-an-argument-with) (basically a very simple manip of Billy with the tattoo). And/or come find me on tumbr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) if you like :) my inbox/IMs are always open!
> 
> (By the way, the tattooist was very naughty for tattooing Billy when he was drunk. Tut tut, Mr Tattoo Man! Also, as per my tags on tumblr: imagine a sequel where Billy spends days bitching about how itchy he is and it drives Steve up the wall. He's torn between 'you brought this on yourself' and feeling bad for how uncomfortable Billy is so does all he can to make him comfortable.)
> 
> Also, I've started a series for the Harringrove fic(let)s that I originally had intended only to post on tumblr. So far there's just this one & a Valentine's fic up. They're not related but I thought I'd chuck them in a series, anyway. :)


End file.
